on the rooftop
by dark-shadow-blade-of-death
Summary: Raven has found a way to bring Terra back. raebbterra triangle robstar cyjinx.
1. talking to robin on the roof

Hey guys, this is my first fanfic so sorry if it's not very good. Here are the couples for this fic incase u didn't notice in summary TerraxBBxRae RobxStar CyxJinx. Anyway please R&R also I might be slow to get posts up cause school is either coming or came already depending on how long it takes me to write this chapter it starts on Thursday so I don't know if ill have this up by then. Anyway enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own teen titans.

LINELINELINELINE

Beast boy was sitting on the roof of the titans tower. 'Robin didn't seem like he would forgive me anytime soon' he thought to himself.

LINELINELINELINE

Flashback

It was morning in the tower and the titans were doing there every morning thing, Beast boy and Cyborg were fighting over tofu and meat, Robin was trying to teach Starfire how to play there latest video game,

Mega monkeys 7, and Raven was trying to meditate.

"DUUUDE, Robin sense when did Starfire no how to play the game station?" Beast boy just noticed Starfire beat Robin at Mega Monkeys 7.

_**Beep!**_

Just then the alarm went off telling the titans that there's trouble in town. "Who is it?" asked Cyborg.

"Its Mumbo he's at the bank TITANS GO!" Robin yelled. Raven, Cyborg, and Beast boy got in the t-car and Cyborg started driven to the bank. Robin got on the r-cycle and followed the t-car. Starfire flew above the group.

When they got to the bank Mumbo was still collecting money from the vaults. "Were going to put your magic tricks to an end Mumbo, Titans Go". Robin pulled out his bo-staff and charged at Mumbo. Mumbo threw a few bombs and Robin causing him to slow down and dodge the attack.

"AZARATH METRION ZINSOS", (a/n I don't know if I spelled it right please review and tell me if its spelled right) as Raven chanted two cars became engulfed in black energy and lifted off the ground as they flew at Mumbo who simply threw bombs at them to blow them up too.

Cyborg shot his laser cannon at Mumbo who jumped behind a car. The car exploded when the blue laser hit it. Mumbo jumped up to dodge the attack. Starfire threw a barrage of starbolts at Mumbo. He took off his hat and pointed it at Starfire pigeons came out and hit Starfire, but the starbolts also hit Mumbo. They both fell to the ground Mumbo got back up but Starfire didn't. Beast boy turned into a rhino and charged at Mumbo. Robin ran at Mumbo with his bo-staff still drawn, he jumped in front of Beast boy to attack Mumbo not noticing Beast boy's rhino form charging at mumbo. Robin hit mumbo with the staff and mumbo fell to the ground. Beast boy didn't see Robin in time to stop his rhino charge, he hit Robin in the back and Robin fell on top of Mumbo, neither got back up.

Beast boy resumed human form seeing what happened for the first time," Did I do that", he asked Cyborg already knowing the answer.

"Ya bb u did", Cyborg responded not knowing what else to say.

LINELINELINE

End flashback

Beast boy sighed to himself 'I can talk to someone in the morning. Star would probably say I shouldn't worry about it, but then again maybe not cause it's Robin and everyone knows she likes him. Cyborg would agree with me that it's not my fault… right? Raven probably won't talk to me, she never does. If only Terra were back, she could cheer me up and tell Robin it wasn't my fault. She would stick up for me, but she's no back and as far as I no she never will be'. He sighed as he got up and started walking back to the staircase that leads back into the tower; he was about to go down the staircase when he heard footsteps coming. 'Who besides me would be up right now its 11:00 at night'. He turned into a fly and flew down the staircase to se who it was. It was Robin he were his normal outfit but sense he was knocked out and no one changed him into a clean shirt there was still blood on the back where the Beastboy hit him. 'Wait I thought (a/n yes in my fanfics bb can think) robin was asleep, when I saw him earlier he could barely walk. I might as well follow him and see what he's up to.'

Robin was headed towards the roof and Beast boy unknown to Robin was following him. He got up to the roof and sat on the edge. 'I can't believe Raven is even thinking about bringing Terra back. After all the times she's betrayed us. If she brings Terra back who knows if Terra will go back to Slade and if Terra goes back to Slade then we will be in trouble cause I'm not really in fighting condition right now.' (a/n Robin was thinking aloud that is why Beast boy overhears) He then turned to go back in and saw a green fly busing around behind him. "Beast boy what are you doing?" he asked thinking about how nice it would be to get payback on his fellow titan.

Beast boy resumed human form,"uhhh about that…"

"Beast boy just tell me"

"Umm I was sitting on the edge of the tower………" he was hoping Robin would say something, but he didn't so he continued, "I went to go back inside… I heard your footsteps and … I came up here as a fly… and saw you sit at the edge… and I … sort of… heard everything you just said." Robin still didn't respond, "Robin hello?"

"Sorry I was just thinking"

"Oh so… how many extra hours of combat practice to I have?" he murmured the whole thing after oh so under his breath hoping that Robin didn't hear him.

"Actually Beast boy I wasn't going to give you any extra practice. Sense you heard that I was wondering what you think about bringing Terra back."

"Your not mad?" Beast boy asked sorta afraid Robin was just trying to get him to soften up.

"Nope can you answer the question about Terra now?"

"Duh I want her back any other obvious questions you want to ask me?"

"Beast boy just shut up", then he turned to go back into the tower Beast boy just let him go.

LINELINELINELINE

Cliff hanger sorry about typing LINELINELINE instead of putting lines its cause I don't know how to do those lines. Please review sorry about any grammar mistakes you see in it I think I did ok but I want your guys opinions if I don't get any reviews soon I probably will just delete the story or leave it and not add much until I do.


	2. waking up by raven

Okay I got a review so I'm going to post this. Thanks to li-kun05 for being my first reviewer. Anyway not trying to bore you guys with author notes so ill get on with the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own teen titans and unless the impossible happens I never will

Beast boy woke up the next day. He got dressed and headed to the kitchen for breakfast. He got to the kitchen and like normal days Raven was reading a book, Robin was trying to beat Starfire at mega monkeys 7 but failing miserably, Cyborg took up the entire stove with his meat "Dude Cy move some of the meat so I can cook".

"I can't let you cook tofu it will stink up the whole place".

"Tofu doesn't stink"

"Yes it does", there argument probably would have lasted an hour if Raven didn't interrupt.

"SHUT UP"

"Ok" they murmured in usion. After that Cyborg moved a little of his meat so Beast boy could cook some of his tofu. The rest of the morning went normally besides the fact that Robin and Beast boy kept glaring daggers at each other.

"Why do friend Robin and friend Beast boy keep giving each other daggers of glare"? Starfire asked Cyborg who simply shrugged his shoulders showing that he had no idea what was going on between the two of them. "Friends you must not keep giving glares to death".

"Sorry Star Beast boy and I just had a argument last night", Robin said "were still mad at each other that's all. You don't need to worry."

"While were on subject what about bringing Terra back?" Beast boy asked

"We can bring friend Terra back this is GLORIOUS. Friend how do you plan on bringing her back?"

"It's not that simple" Raven spoke again.

"Friend Raven what do you mean not that simple, we can bring friend Terra back so what's not simple about it?"

"It would drain my powers for a few weeks I wouldn't be able to fight with out risking serious damage and it takes a weak to prepare and I couldn't fight then either".

"But friend Raven while you are recovering we will have friend Terra to help us in battle", Starfire replied.

"Hey Star what if she betrays us again?" Cyborg asked finally joining the conversation.

"But friend Cyborg do you not wish to see friend Terra alive again"? Starfire asked her cheery face turning a bit sad

"Starfire your never gonna give up are you? " Ravin asked in her normal monotone voice.

"No of course not friend Terra can come back we must do every thing we can to bring back our friend" Starfire was once again squealing with delight. The other titans seemed to give up on trying to talk Starfire out of it and they finally gave in to bringing back Terra.

A week later they were all at the cave where Terra's statue was. Raven began chanting her line "azarath metrion zinthos" they stood there watching as black energy surrounded Terra's statue it glowed black then the rock grew a little bit the broke open and there stood Terra. Raven immediately passed out on the ground and Beast boy caught her before she hit the ground. "Thank you" he whispered as he gently set her down on the cave floor.

"BEAST BOY" Terra screamed happily as she ran up to him and pulled him into a hug. He didn't resist and hugged her back.

"Friend Terra you are unharmed, yes?" asked Starfire as she squeaked in joy. As soon as Beast boy let go of Terra Starfire pulled her in into a bone-breaking hug.

"I was until you started choking me" she coughed saying this in between breaths.

"I am sorry friend Terra I is just that I am so happy to see you". They all seemed to have forgotten Raven who was lying unconscious on the floor. They all started heading back to the tower Cyborg carried raven back to the tower.

Raven woke up. The first thing she noticed was she wasn't in her room and she was in the infirmary. The second thing she noticed was Beast boy was sitting in a chair next to her bed asleep.

'He's cute when he sleeps.' Love said in nevermore.

'Shut up' rude said.

'She's right' happy insisted

'Shut up guys' Raven said. They all listened and were quiet. It was then that remembered what had happened. She tried to get out of bed she started to get up and Beast boy woke up.

"Your awake" Beast boy asked

"No I'm still asleep and I'm sleep talking" Raven said sarcastically.

Beast boy giggled slightly then asked, "How long have you been awake?"

"A couple of minutes I was just about to get up then you woke up".

"Cy said you would be out for a few more days, proves him wrong."

'_Days'_ "how long have I been out?"

"Only a few days".

"How many?"

"3 or 4"

"Beast boy have you been sitting by my bed the whole time?"

He put on his toothy grin "uhh ya"

"Why"

"Umm uhh … I got to go I'm starving see you later" right after those words Raven saw his cheeks light up as he ran out of the room.

' Note to self never tell Raven the truth about staying by her bed for a week, wait how long was it? I thought it was only a week and I told raven 3 or 4 so why does the calendar say its been a month? OH MY GOD IVE BEEN BY RAVENS BED FOR A MONTH, but she is kinda cute, shut up head great now I'm arguing with myself, I said shut up brain.

He walked into the main room noticed Cyborg, Robin, Star, and Terra playen mega monkeys…'what version is that?' "Dudes we got a new mega monkeys? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Friend Beastboy you have left the room of sick?" Starfire asked cheerily

"Ya how long have I been in there?"

"Uh Beast boy you've been in there for 2 months"

I'm mean another cliffhanger yay I'm updating the second chapter the same day I started the story. Please review and tell me what you think about the story. If I get more reviews I might even post the third chapter today too.


	3. betin star at video games

Disclaimer: I don't own teen titans

Thanks to all my reviewers (witch is only 2 at this point lol)

-

"2 MONTHS!" 'How could it have been 2 months she said it be a couple of weeks before she was fully healed.'

"Yes bb 2 months" said Terra she had a sorta sad look on her face.

"I'm sorry, wait are you just playing with my mind?"

"BB, would we lie about a thing like that?"

"Yes"

"Damn Cy you said he'd fall for it" she said turning to Cyborg

"Apparently the little grass stain is getting a brain" Cyborg said chuckling a little Terra and Robin were laughing too.

"Hey DUUUDES that's not funny I totally have a brain" he says then murmurs under his breath "I just don't use it much" the others started laughing harder all except Starfire

"I do not understand friends what is funny about friend Beast boy getting a brain?"

"It's funny that he didn't already have one." Said Robin between laughs.

"I still do not understand don't all humans have a brain? I thought they were born with them?" Starfire asked confused "was friend Beast boy born without a brain?"

"Star there making fun of me by saying that I don't have a brain but if you make it simple there saying I'm stupid" Beast boy did his best to explain to Starfire even though he was the one getting insulted.

"Ya what bb said" Terra responded.

"Um since when was Star good at mega monkeys 7?" Beast boy asked seeing that she just won.

"After friend Robin taught me how to play I was able to beat friend Terra, friend Cyborg, and friend Robin.

"Well let's see if you can beat the master if all masters, the god of video games." Beast boy spoke in a way that caused Terra, Cyborg, and Robin to all start cracking up on the floor.

"Who is this master of games that you are talking about? Do I know him? Is he nice?"

"I am the master of games yes you know me and I am nice." Beast boy replied in the same voice as before.

"May I attempt to beat the _master of games_?" Starfire asked not knowing Beast boy had made it all up.

"Yes you can try but your chances of success are very low" Beast boy still had the same fake strong mighty voice.

"Okay than we shall now play games of videos on the station of games". Starfire said and with that she set-up the game.

Beast boy was trying his hardest he wanted to impress Terra and be able to make fun of Robin and Cyborg cause they lost to Starfire, and he won, but things weren't going his way he had already lost half of his lives and Starfire only lost one. 'Common bb you can do this, its just star' he lost another life. It soon was down to bb having 1 life and Star having 3. Beast boy got her to loose another life.' common bb you can do this'.

"COMON BB YOU CAN DO THIS KICK HER BUTT" 'Terra was cheering for him' he beat Star in the end. Beast boy's first reaction after beating star was to start doing his little dance.

"Go beast boy unhuh go beast boy you the master go beast boy." He saw Terra getting closer he saw her blond hair swaying behind her head he saw her beautiful eyes as she got closer to him. Her lips brushed against his and then he ran off into his room not thinking strait.

Raven had seen the whole thing. She was sad she went to her room and picked up her magic mirror. She was teleported to nevermore timid was the first emotion she saw. She was crying behind a tree. Raven walked up to timid "what's wrong?" raven asked her emotion.

"Terra…beast boy… sniff sniff" timid replied then she ran off crying.

Jealousy was sitting on a bench nearby watching and talking to rage. Raven walked over to her two emotions 'how is jealousy getting along with rage'. They were talking about how mad jealousy was at terra. Rage was just helping her stay angry at Terra. Raven decided to leave the two of them alone. She didn't want an argument with rage. She made her way to knowledge's home, the library. It didn't take her long to get there. After all it was her own mind. She walked up to knowledge "can I ask you a few questions" Raven asked her emotion

"Technically you have already asked me a question but yes you may ask me another" Her emotion replied.

"Um… how… how do I feel about Beastboy?"

"You have feelings for him. How much and what kind I am not the one to tell you" knowledge replied.

"You mean I like him? Like-like him?"

"I told you all I can tell you the rest you must figure out on your own." Knowledge replied once again.

Love came into the library walked up to the counter not noticing raven being there "can I renew the book about Beast boy" she asked knowledge who nodded and started typing stuff on the computer behind the counter.

"Do you have the book with you?"

"Yes, " replied love pulling out a very thick green book that on the front in big bold gold letters said Beast boy on it. She handed it to knowledge who scanned the book onto the computer. She then handed it back to love. Love took the book then said "thank you" and was turning around she saw raven. Her face became a bright red and she hurried out of the library.

Raven had seen enough. She knew the answers to her questions she went back into her room and fell asleep.

-

Beast boy couldn't sleep. He was still thinking about what had happened earlier, when Terra kissed him. 'I wish that lasted longer…' he sighed 'I wonder if how long I really was with raven in the infirmary' he kept thinking about those to times and the fact that raven didn't really seem mad about the fact that he had fell asleep at her bedside in the infirmary

Starfire couldn't sleep either she was planning on asking robin to go to the movies with her the next day, just the two of them… She stared off into space thinking about it then a thought came into her mind a very scary thought 'what if he said no what if he didn't want to go, what if he told the other titans and they laughed at me, what if-' the thought was broken off she heard a window break. She saw something pink jump through the window. She saw who it was. It was Jinx.

"hehe wrong room" she said as she looked puzzled "just don't tell anyone and I won't have to hurt you. She jumped back out of the room through the window"

Cyborg was wide-awake. He was waiting for his girlfriend to show up. 'Where is she' he thought to himself.' She said she'd be here by this time' then he heard a window break. A grin slowly came over his face. She was finally here

The next day was like every other day except something was different. Robin, Terra, and Starfire were playing mega monkeys 7 raven was reading she looked a little more depressed than usual. Cyborg and Beast boy weren't arguing over tofu and meat. Cyborg let Beast boy half ¾ of the stove with ought an argument. He had a strange smile pasted on his face ' please don't tell me we have another Starfire today Beast boy thought to himself

After eating breakfast Beast boy noticed that raven was sadder than normal he walked over to her "hey rea what's wrong?

'He's worried about you ' happy said out of delight that Beast boy was staring at her.

'Common take your chance rea' brave said

'Shut up' raven said too her emotions

'But Rae look at the way he's looking at you, he's worried about you' happy began

"SHUT UP" she screamed

"Sorry rae" Beast boy murmured and walked off his head down looking at his shoes.

"Wait Beast boy I wasn't talking to you when I said that"

"You weren't? Who were you talking to then?"

"My emotions. They're driving me crazy I'm sorry that I yelled at you I was trying to tell my emotions to shut up."

'Wait am I dreaming Raven apologized to me and it wasn't timid apologizing it was raven. The raven. The always angry raven.' He pinched his cheek nothing happened. "ouch" 'not dreaming that's for sure'

"Are you okay?" She asked Beastboy after hearing him say ouch not knowig that he had only pinched himself.

"Yeah I'm fine"

"You sure"?

"Yeah positive"

"Why'd you say ouch?"

"I pinched myself"

"Why"

"I thought I was dreaming" Then it happened they stared into each other's deep eyes they leaned forward and pressed their lips together. It seemed like it was an eternity before they broke apart for air. Terra saw them break apart.

"BEAST BOY!"

So you like it? Please review it encourages me to write more. Incase you didn't notice this is my longest chapter yet even though they are all short sorry about the cliff hanger I like to do that to people but it encourages me to right more cause I want to know what happens I don't have any of this planned ahead so I don't really know how this will all turn out either. Sorry if the romance seens sucked I don't have any experience righting them besides in a one-shot I made earlier today.


	4. the kidnap

Okay sorry about last chapter about putting I only had 2 reviewers, that was because when I started writing that chapter that was true. This chapter will be longer than the others cause I wanted to give you a longer chapter after the delay. I don't own teen titans if I did the show wouldn't have been canceled.

-

"BEASTBOY"

"Oh hi Terra" he said scratching the back of his neck with an innocent look on his face hoping that his life wouldn't end here. Terra walked up to Beast boy and punched him in the face then stormed off. Raven walked off slowly in the other direction. 'Great why did Terra see that? Is she like psychic? Raven is probably gonna attack Terra now for giving me a bloody nose.' Beast boy sighed to himself as he walked back into

-

The next few days went uneventfully Beast boy, Raven, and Terra avoided each other. She had blown up at Cyborg and Beast boy because they were arguing over tofu and meet when she was trying to read. After she yelled at them to shut up she had told them she was going to her room to meditate. On her way there she noticed Terra walk past her. She ignored Terra. Big mistake.

"HOW DARE YOU, YOU BITCH" Terra yelled as she threw a huge chunk of cement from the floor at Raven. Raven hadn't seen the attack coming and was hit in the back of the head with the bolder. Everything became black.

Terra took Ravens body to her room. She set her down on the floor while she took out a knife. She cut herself to make it look like Raven had done it. She burst into the made room crying in pain. She was still holding Raven.

"LOOK WHAT SHE DID TO ME" she screamed in pain.

"Terra are you ok? Is she ok?" Terra herd Beast boy's voice as he jumped over the back of the couch and ran over to her. He saw Terra pass out from blood loss. "TERRA" Beast boy screamed in fear. He had forgotten about Raven. He picked up Terra and ran her to the infirmary. He called Cyborg, Robin, and Starfire to the infirmary.

Cyborg hooked her up to the machines "What happened?"

"I don't know… I saw her run into the main room and she screamed in pain. I couldn't tell what she was saying. It was something like look… she… to me and that was all I heard."

"Where's Raven?" asked Cyborg

"OH MY GOD I forgot about Raven" that was all Beast boy said then he ran out of the room dashing towards the main room. When he got there her body was gone. 'Raven where are you' "RAVEN?" 'Please be okay'

Robin came bursting into the room "Beast boy what's going on? I no your hiding something from us and I want to know what".

"Ravens gone" was all he could say between his tears.

(A/n okay I was going to end here but I looked back and saw how short the chapter was so I'm going to continue. Hehe would have been nice cliffhanger)

"What do you mean she's gone she's probably just in her room meditating or something"

"No dude, I think when Terra screamed she was trying to say that Raven gave her those injuries, and the fact Raven was passed out when Terra brought her here would mean she couldn't have gone on her own. Robin I think someone's in the tower that shouldn't be"

'Whoa that came from Beast boy, I guess he's getting smarter maybe like Cyborg said he is growing a brain' "Do you have any idea who it is? Slade? Red-x? Some one else? A new villain? -" He would of continued if Beast boy didn't interrupt.

"Robin I think Terra is still working for Slade "(a/n another good spot for a cliff hanger but still too short lol)

"What, are you sure couldn't, it have nothing to do with Terra? What if she was on the wrong place at the wrong time?"

'Whoa never pictured Robin standing up for Terra' "So you still think we can trust her?"

"I never said that I just said we shouldn't rush to the conclusion that she was planning Raven's capture, and why do you think it was Slade?"

'Okay Robin is now starting to confuse me. First he stands up for Terra. Second he's denying that Slade is involved either.' "Robin, are you feeling okay? Your acting strangely… not that you don't always act strangely, but your acting strangely even for you."

"Yes I'm fine unless you think that the rhino charge into my back might have caused brain damage." Robin responded anger clearly showing in his eyes.

"Your still mad about that?" Beast boy asked a little worried that his leader would take out his stress on him as if he was a punching bag.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"I just thought that you were over it and realized it was as much your fault as mine." Beast boy said anger filling his eyes as well.

"BEAST BOY, ROBIN WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING OUT HERE?" Cyborg's yelled at his fellow titans.

"BUT OUT" Beast boy and Robin yelled together.

'What's there problem' Cyborg asked himself as he left the room.

Robin and Beast boy both stormed out headed toward the bedrooms.

-

After the conflict with Robin and Beast boy Cyborg went to his room. He was lying wide-awake in his bed. 'Jinx was supposed to be here an hour ago' he thought to himself. Just as that thought crossed his mind he saw something pink fall through his window.

"What took you so long?" he asked

"Bad luck"

"What happened?"

"Long story"

"I got all night" said Cyborg as he patted his hand next to him on his bed indicating for her to come sit next to him. She immediately ran over ran over and sat down next to him she began her long story.

"I was back at the academy getting ready to leave about two hours ago. Gizmo caught me awake. "What are you doing up?" he asked in his normal snotty voice.

"I'm going to rob a bank" I said "the titans are asleep so it will be easy" He looked at me like I was crazy, but I shrugged it off.

"I'm going with," He said.

"I get all the money, that's why I was going alone."

"Fine barf brain, be a nose wipe." He said. Don't you think gismo is really stupid some times?" she asked Cyborg in the middle of her story.

"Ya it's surprising with his high tech how stupid he is."

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK 

"Cyborg who are you talking to?" Beast boys voice was heard on the other side of the door.

"Um no one" Cyborg lied while Jinx hid in the closet.

"Can I come in then?"

"Sure just hurry up I was going to sleep soon." Beast boy walked in the room.

"Hey Cy sorry about earlier, it's just Robin and I got in a fight. He's still mad about what happened in the fight with Mumbo".

"It's ok B. I realized you weren't having a pleasant meeting before I walked in there", Cyborg said half joking half serious.

"Ok thanks Cy. Since you were trying to sleep, I'll just go now." Beast boy said starting to wonder what was happening. He walked out of the room and shut the door. Just then Starfire walked by cheery as ever. She didn't even seem to notice Beast boy. 'I wonder what happened that made her so happy'. Beast boy turned into a fly and went under Cyborg's door.

"Ok I he is gone now; I heard his footsteps going down the hall. You can come out now." He didn't notice the green bug walk under his doorway. He was paying attention to Jinx. After she heard that she walked out.

'What is Jinx doing in Cyborg's room, I knew he did something at the hive that made him like his visit, but I didn't know he started dating a criminal I gotta tell Robin… wait, on second thought this would make perfect blackmail… no I've got to tell Robin that is more important… But you can get back at him for laughing at you for getting kissed by Terra… But Robin would want to no about this… Shut up brain this is why I don't use you much, you always argue with me.' Beast boy noticed that he was arguing with his brain for a few minutes cause he noticed Jinx slip out the window. 'Look what you made me do I missed the whole thing arguing with you brain thanks a lot. He crawled back out under the door and resumed human form.

Knock knock knock 

He knocked on Cyborg's door again.

"Who is it and what do you want?" Cyborg asked through the door

"It's Beast boy and I can almost swear I heard someone over there besides you. She sounds familiar"

"Your just imagining things Beast boy." 'Shit, if he knows he will tell Robin and I'll get busted.'

"If you don't tell me who she was and what you guys were doing in there… I'll tell Robin!"

"Fine come in, but if you repeat anything I tell you, you will wish you were never born". After that Cyborg opened the door with a very series yet scared look on his face.

"Ok I went tell anyone."

"Do you remember the day I went to the hive undercover?"

"Ya"

"Ok when I was there I started dating a criminal."

"Who?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out."

"Common Cy"

"Well enough said you can leave cause you wont get any more info from me "Cyborg said happy that it was over and Beast boy didn't threaten to tell Robin.

"Is it Jinx?"

"How did you know?"

"Dude, it's pretty obvious that you liked a girl at the hive and that was why you were enjoying yourself."

"But how did you know it was Jinx?"

"She's the only girl I know at the hive so she was my first guess."

'Stupid little grass stain is smarter than he lets on to.' "Ok remember what I said about not telling anyone?

"Ya Cy who would I tell, I mean I could threaten to tell Robin, but besides that who would I tell?"

"Terra".

"Dude I swear I won't tell her". Beast boy turned to leave then thought of one more question. "When are you seeing her again?"

"Why would you care?"

"Just curious"

"Later this week"

"More specific please."

"BEAST BOY!"

"Okay, I'll go". Beast boy walked out the door.

--

Raven woke up in a dark room "Where am I?" She looked around there was no lighting and no windows. It was pitch black. She saw a light flick on and there at the door was Gizmo.

"Where am I?"

"Wouldn't you like to no?"

"Azarath metrion zinthos"… nothing happed

-

Beast boy woke up at the sound of the alarm. He jumped out of bed and quickly threw a short and jeans on. He rushed to the main room. The rest the team was already there. "Who is it?"

"The hive, and from the looks of it they have Raven. Titans Go" Beast boy, Cyborg, and Terra rode in the T-car, Robin rode his R-cycle, and Starfire flew.

They got there and they saw the hive just standing there. They had Raven. She was in a cage with some sort of collar on her neck.

"Hello barf-brains". Gizmo greeted. Beast boy was in a state of shock. Raven was locked in a cage and the hive had kidnapped her. 'The hives aren't smart enough to pull something like that'. Beast boy thought to himself. His thoughts were interrupted with Robin's familiar words.

"Titans-"

"WAIT" Gizmo shouted. "If you attack us I can simply push this button and send your little little friend nose wipe an electric shock." Robin through a bird-a-rang at the control. It hit the control and fell to the ground. The control didn't take any damage. "Nice try barf brain".

The titans went into a little huddle and the hive just stood there. "Terra use your powers to hit gizmo and don't let him get back to the control. Cyborg and Starfire shoot Mammoth and Jinx after Terra gets the control. Beast boy get raven out of the cage." They broke out of there huddle "Titans Go" Terra used her powers and a chunk of earth hit Gizmo he dropped the remote Jinx jumped up and shot hexes at Terra who didn't notice them coming cause she was busy hitting Gizmo. She got hit flew into a wall. Cyborg shot Mammoth with his laser cannon, but Mammoth jumped and landed next to Cyborg he punched him and Cyborg out up a hand to block the attack. Mammoth threw another punch with the other hand and hit

Cyborg in the face. Beast boy turned into a cheetah and ran towards Raven's cage.

He resumed human form and asked, "Raven are you okay."

"Other than the fact that I'm in a cage with an electric color around my neck yes." She said with her normal sarcasm.

'Ok she's ok just calm down and get her out of the cage.' Beast boy turned into a t-rex and broke a bar off the cage. Then he felt pain in his gut. It was Mammoth. He felt another hard punch in the stomach then it all went dark.

-

Ok sorry if the battle scene sucked. I have an excuse; I've never done a battle scene with more than one enemy as the opponent. Anyway can you tell me if you think I should keep having the Cyborg Jinx scenes? Sorry it took so long to update. School started and I fell behind. Special thanks to all my reviewers; without you guys this would've been deleted after the first or second chapter. Longest chapter yet, yay. Please review.


	5. takin the hive to jail

Hi guys sorry it took so long to update but now that school starts I will probably only update like once a week. I will try to make the chapters longer though so please keep reading. Thanks again to all my reviewers. Special thanks to Li-kun05, who has reviewed every chapter so far. If you have any ideas like battle scenes and stuff, I'm open to suggestions. Here's the chapter.

-

"How do we wake him up?" Robin asked Cyborg.

"Normally I just make him laugh and he wakes up, but that didn't work." Cyborg replied

"I have an idea," said Terra. She leaned down over Beast boy and kissed him. Beast boy's eyes shot open. Then they closed again and he pretended to still be unconscious.

"That's your idea?" asked Cyborg not noticing Beast boy's eyes shoot open and close again.

"Why does friend Beast boy pretend to be unconscious?" Starfire asked

"Hey I'm not pretending" Beast boy shot up from bed before he realized what he just said and did. Cyborg and Robin started laughing, Terra smiled, and Starfire just had a confused look on her face.

"How did friend Beast boy talk if he was unconscious?" Starfire asked more confused then ever.

"Common Star I'll explain it to you in my room." Robin said putting his hand out for Star to take.

"Ok" Star said as she took Robin's hand and he lead them out of the room.

"Beast boy you need rest I'll just leave you alone" said Cyborg as he left too. That left Beast boy and Terra alone in the room. There was a long awkward silence. Beast boy finally broke it.

"What happened to Raven?" He asked

"…We don't exactly know. We got beat by the hive and then… and then I don't know." Terra responded. She was sad that the first thing Beast boy mentioned was Raven. She sighed quietly and Beast boy didn't seem to notice. He suddenly jumped out of bed and ran out the room. He was in pain, but he didn't care. He ran out the door of the tower and collapsed.

-

Robin was in his room talking to Starfire. He had explained that Beast boy pretended to stay asleep because he was enjoying the kiss then Starfire spoke up.

"Robin do you think we will eventually share a kiss?" Starfire asked. Robin's cheeks turned dark red.

"… Star…"

"Yes?"

"Willyougooutwithme?" Robin said in one breath.

"Yes friend!" Starfire squealed at the top of her lungs. Robin couldn't stop thinking that something was going on here or something would happen. "Robin, don't people that are going out do 'the kiss?" Robin felt his cheeks heat up again. Starfire's bright green eyes were staring at him. She moved closer and they were about to kiss when they heard the alarm go off.

BEEP BEEP BEEP 

"Damn alarm" Robin muttered under his breath before running out into the main room. When the rest of the titans got there Robin announced, "It's the hive, they still have Raven. Where's Beast boy?"

"Once he realized Raven was still gone he ran out of the infirmary." Said Terra. She sighed.

"Look for Beast boy on the way there. Don't stop unless you see him, or you get there. Titans Go." Robin commanded. The titans all got on there vehicles and drove to the bank were the hive were at. When they got there they saw the entire hive except Jinx on the ground covered in blood.

"Yo, what happened here?" Cyborg asked.

"I don't know but we have to get them to jail." Robin replied.

"Where is friend Beast boy?" Starfire asked. They started looking around again and hen saw Beast boy covered in blood in a corner. He was holding Raven. Neither of them were moving.

-

"So friend Beast boy went on his own to save friend Raven?" Starfire asked. The titans were in the main room watching the video recording of what happened. Raven and Beast boy were resting in the medical bay.

"Yes Star. Beast boy saved Raven and beat up the hive alone." Robin replied.

"But why did friend Beast boy go without getting us first?" Starfire was curious.

"Because he thought we'd say no." said Cyborg

"But we would have said yes right?"

"Actually Star we probably would have made him wait for his strength to come back." Robin replied .The videotape ended so they all left. Terra went to the medical wing and Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg went to there rooms.

-

Beast boy's eyes shot open. The bright light blinded him, so he shut his eyes. He slowly opened them again adjusting to the light. Once he remembered what happened he shot up out of bed. Just then Terra walked in.

"Beast boy, how long have you been up?" Terra asked.

"I just got up. Where's raven?"

"Relax, she's over there on the bed." She responded.

"What happened all I remember is you telling me that we don't know where Raven is then I don't remember a thing after that." Beast boy said.

"Well after I told you, you ran out the door to go save her. You found the hive and they had Raven and you turned into something I've never seen before and saved her."

'I turned into the beast. I can't turn into the beast. Cyborg fixed that.' Beast boy thought to himself. "You mean the beast?" he asked.

"I think Robin called it something like that." She responded.

"I turned into the beast?" he asked again.

"Ask Robin, but I think that's what he called it."

"Ok" Beast boy went out of there to Robin's room to ask him.

-

Cyborg was in his room waiting for his girlfriend again. Then he remembered that the hive was in jail. 'Jinx wasn't with them when got thrown in jail right?' he thought to himself. He just sat there and waited for her to show up, but after an hour she still wasn't there so he gave up and went to the main room.

"Dude Starfire can't you at least let us have a chance?" Beast boy asked Starfire who was winning at Mega Monkeys 7 again. Robin and Terra were also playing.

"A chance is given when you begin playing I believe" Starfire said.

"He's asking if you will take it easy on him" Robin explained.

"Hey guys what's up?" Cyborg decided to let them know he was there.

"Nothing much Starfire's just been beating us for the past half-hour." Robin explained. Just then the alarm went off. Raven came out of the hall, and met the rest of the group in the main room.

"Dude when did you get out of the medical bay?" Beast boy asked.

"Just a little while ago." She said in her usual monotone.

"It's Cinderblock and Plasmas at two different locations. Beast boy, Raven and Terra, you guys go after Cinderblock. Cyborg, Starfire, and I will go after Plasmas." Robin commanded. "Titans Go". They all went to there destinations. Raven, Beast boy, and Terra found Cinderblock, but he was different. He had a bright pink aura around him.

"Hey Cinderblock Robin's not here to say one if his lame lines, but just warning you were here." Beast boy said. Raven and Terra both went after Cinderblock before he finished his sentence. Raven and Terra tried to use their powers to control Cinderblock, but something blocked them out. Then they saw who was causing the pink aura, Jinx.

"Jinx? I thought I beat you guys up." Beast boy said. She snickered.

"You beat the rest of the hive. I stopped hanging out with those loosers." She replied

"Hey I have two questions and they are sort of … private. So can I talk to you alone for a second?" Beast boy asked her. This was enough to set Terra off. Her hands glowed yellow with rage. The ground beneath Jinx's feet started vibrating slightly. Then Jinx's hands started glowing pink and the ground stopped moving.

"Private, what do you mean by private" Jinx asked.

"Something you wouldn't want anyone to know."

"Right" Jinx said.

"Cyborg and you are…" Beast boy started.

"How do you know?"

"If you don't want me to tell them you will willingly go to jail." Beast boy said pointing a finger at Terra and Raven.

"Tell us what?" Asked Terra.

"Something." Beast boy replied.

"If you tell them I will kill them."

"I'll get it in the newspaper"

"I'll kill you".

"Hey Terra, Raven. Cyborg and Jinx are-" Beast boy was cut off

"IF YOU SAY IT I'LL KILL YOU!" Jinx screamed.

"Say what?" Terra figured out what was going on between them, but she decided to play along with Beast boy's plan.

"That they are-" Beast boy was cut off again.

"SHUT UP!" Jinx shot a hex at Beast boy. He turned into a humming bird and dodged the attack. He resumed human form.

"Look Jinx if you don't want me to tell them you will just go to jail." Beast boy said. Raven got bored of hearing there conversation so she teleported to the tower to grab a book.

"Fine I'll go, just don't tell them." Jinx gave in.

"Ok " Beast boy said as he called the cops to pick Cinderblock and Jinx up. She let go of her control over Cinderblock, and it fell to the ground. The cops showed up and put the criminals into the car and took them to jail.

-

The three titans arrived back at the tower. "Hey Raven can I talk to you for a minute?" Beast boy asked.

"Sure". She replied. She followed Beast boy down the hall to his room

"Why did you slash Terra with a knife?" Beast boy asked once they got into his room.

"What are you talking about?"

"You know what I'm talking about!" Beast boy started yelling.

"No I don't" Raven replied. She didn't have her normal monotone; her voice was sad.

Beast boy was surprised by her sad voice. He thought she would get angry not sad. He felt bad. "Raven did you or did you not give Terra those bruises and scars?"

"I didn't do anything to her! I was walking down the hall. Terra showed up. I ignored her, and she attacked me. Then all I remember after that is waking up in the hives base."

"Raven, I'm sorry." Beast boy said. 'Terra lied to me.' He thought to himself. Beast boy looked into her sad eyes. "I really am sorry." He said again.

He looked at her with such caring eyes. Then he pulled her into a hug. She started sobbing into his chest. They stood like that for about 3 minutes. Neither of them noticed a pile of clothes on Beast boy's floor go flying around. Then there was a knock on Beast boy's door. They let go of each other and both started blushing. Raven pulled her hood up to hide it. She teleported out of his room, to her room.

I've got to talk to my emotions Raven thought to herself. She went over to her bed and started meditating. "Azarath metrion zinthos" She chanted quietly. Soon she was in her mind. Happy was bouncing of the walls, Timid was in a corner staring sadly into nothingness, and anger was muttering things about killing Terra for knocking on the door. The rest of the emotions were not in that part of her mind. "Happy can you go get everyone else? I need to talk to you guys."

"Sure" She said still more excited than normal. After about ten minutes happy returned with the rest of the emotions.

"Ok I need to talk to you guys". Raven explained.

"Duh, why else would you call us here?" Rude asked. Raven ignored rude.

"How do you feel about Beast boy?" Raven asked the group.

"He's cute and strong and smart and nice and caring." Happy said.

"Ditto" said bravery.

"He's hot," said lust.

"He's kinda cute…" Timid said quietly.

"He's sweet" said love.

"He likes Terra not us so it doesn't matter how we feel about him." Said common since

"Terra's an ugly bitch." Said rude.

"Ditto" said anger.

"Ok, Knowledge can I talk to you alone? Asked Raven

"Sure" Knowledge replied. The rest of the emotions left, so Raven and Knowledge could talk alone. "You wanted to talk about Beast boy?"

Raven nodded. "I have mixed emotions when I'm around him. It's sort of like how I felt around Malchior except stronger." Knowledge just nodded. "I feel anger when I'm around Terra, not just the normal betrayal hatred. This hatred is stronger."

"Raven I already told you, you have feelings for Beast boy." Knowledge said then she walked away.

-

Beast boy answered the door. It was Terra.

"Hi Terra" Beast boy said.

"Beast boy, I feel like my powers are draining. It feels like it did when I turned to stone." She said. She sounded like she was on the verge of tears.

"Terra it will be ok. We will find a way to keep you from turning back to stone." Beast boy said trying to comfort her.

"How? Raven brought me back so she could attack me. She hates me even more now. Why would she use her powers to bring me back?" Terra asked. Tears started dripping from her eyes.

"Terra, it will be ok. Star and I want you here. Robin wants what ever Star wants, and Robin is the leader."

"But what if Starfire doesn't want me to stay. She seems less friendly towards me each day." Terra said still crying.

"Please Terra stop worrying it will be ok." Beast boy said.

"But what if-" Terra couldn't finish her sentence. Beast boy's lips pressed up against hers. She didn't resist. She stared into his large green eyes. 'It worked' Terra thought to herself happily. Her tears stopped falling. She put her hands on the back of his head and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss. After a few minutes they broke apart for air. Both there faces turned red and Terra dashed out of the room.

-

There, next chapter finished finally. Again sorry for the long time it took to update it. Thanks again to all my readers and reviewers. Please continue to review. I was wondering, do you guys think I should end it soon? Also I was wondering if you guys would want a sequel after I end it. Again I'm open for suggestions. I was wondering are you guys bbter fans or bbrea fans? I already know whom I'm ending Beast boy with but I'm just curious. Also does anyone have an idea for a change of title? I don't really like this one much. I'll hopefully update by next Sunday, it depends on how many reviews I get. If I have no new ones by Sunday I wont update, so review people.


	6. Raven and Terra have a talk

Hi guys I'm sorry I took so long to update. I had school and got lots of homework. Then on the weekend I went to visit my cousins who live in Michigan for the weekend. I got back to my home in Indiana at 11:00p.m. On Monday and my mom made me go to bed. So that's my excuse lol. Thanks to my reviewers. Can you guys tell me if Raven or Terra are out of character in this chapter because I'm not sure they are in character so that's why I'm asking. The other reason is because they are gonna have a long conversation that takes some of the chapter, but don't worry it won't be boring. Anyway here's the chapter.

-

Raven saw Terra run out of Beast boy's room. She was grinning like an idiot. "What are you smiling about?" Raven asked.

"Nothing," Terra replied.

"What do you mean nothing?" Raven asked growing impatient.

"Like I said its nothing. Beast boy kissed me its not that important to you is it?" Terra asked her grin still on her face.

"Terra I don't have time for your filthy lies now either tell me why the hell you are smiling or get out of my way!" Raven said angrily.

"I already told you why, but since I don't want more cuts like these I'll get out of the way." Said Terra showing her arm to Raven.

"Where did you get those?" asked Raven forgetting about being mad at Terra. She had her usual monotone back.

"You gave them to me." Said Terra with a fake surprised look on her face. "Wait, you mean you don't remember?"

"No I didn't even give them to you. I can tell your lying. I'm an empath remember?"

"Robin said you weren't aloud to use your powers on us!"

"Yeah so?"

"Your supposed to do what Robin says he's the leader."

"That makes two of us that need to listen to Robin more."

"Hey! I listen to Robin!"

"Yeah, Robin told you to go work for Slade and to be a traitor." Raven said sarcastic as always.

"Hey Robin said-" Terra was cut off.

"Robin said this Robin said that. What's up with you and Robin?" Raven asked.

"Nothing" Terra replied quickly.

"Is it the same kind of nothing you were talking about earlier?" Raven asked.

"No! Where would you get that kind of idea? That's disgusting. I don't see what Star sees in him. To me he is really ugly." Raven wanted to laugh at that comment but she couldn't. Her powers would destroy everything.

"I don't see what you and Star see in him either." Raven commented in her monotone voice.

"What do you mean what me and Star think about him? … HEY! I don't like Robin! He's creepy, boring, over Slade obsessed, annoying, ugly, hot…" Raven cut her off

"What did you say" Raven asked Terra even though she knew perfectly well what Terra said.

"I said he's hot… ImeanIsaidIhatehim not he's hot!" Terra yelled.

"Now tell Beast boy why you hate him." Said Raven pointing to the ceiling to show Terra there was a green spider on it.

"What? How long has he been there?" Terra asked.

"I don't know you can ask him since he's here now" Raven said then walked out of the hall into the main room. Beast boy climbed down from the ceiling and resumed human form.

"Um hi" Beast boy said. He was wearing shorts and a t-shirt instead of his usual uniform. His t-shirt had white words on a bright green background color. The words said I'M A VEGETARIAN AND I'M PROUD OF IT. His shorts were a dark blue.

"Beast boy, how long have you been standing here and why are you wearing that? Terra asked him. Beast boy wasn't sure how to answer. In truth he had only heard her describing someone with rude words then out of nowhere she said and hot. He wondered if she was talking about him. "BEAST BOY hello are you there. Earth to Beast boy."

"Oh sorry Terra I was just thinking." Beast boy said.

"You think?" Terra asked jokingly.

"Shut up that's not funny Terra. Who were you describing earlier anyway?"

"No one," she said.

"You weren't?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"Nope I wasn't describing anyone." She lied.

"Oh ok." Beast boy said. Terra was happy he just let it drop so fast. "But then who's the person that you couldn't decide whether he's hot or you hate him?" Terra's face turned a bright shade of red. Why didn't he just drop it?

"Um Beast boy I got to go. See you later." Terra said as she ran to her room. Beast boy thought about following her but decided against it. Maybe he could get some attention from Raven. Beast boy decided to go see Raven. He went in the main room and saw Starfire killing Cyborg and Robin in mega monkeys 7 and they were even on a team.

"Dudes have you seen Raven?" Beast boy asked them.

"Friend Raven said she needed to do the meditate and she is in her room. I asked her if I could come with but she said no. She seemed sort of sad." Starfire answered.

"Did she say anything else?" Beast boy asked.

"No, but I don't think you should bug her she seemed like she was ready to rip someone's head off." Cyborg replied.

"I need to talk to her. It's important." Beast boy told them.

"If you plan on playing a prank then it's not that important." Robin stated.

"It's not a prank! I'm serious I need to talk to her!" Beast boy was practically yelling. Just then Raven walked into the room. Her cloak was torn. She had deep gashes all over her skin. There was blood all over her. She collapsed on the ground in front of the door. Beast boy ran over to her immediately. "RAVEN," he said as he picked her up and ran to the infirmary.

"Is friend Raven ok?" Starfire asked, as they ran, concerned over her friend's well being.

"She should be ok she can heal herself remember?" Robin replied.

When they got to the infirmary Beast boy didn't waist any time. "Cyborg hook her up to the machines fast!" he yelled.

"Yo don't scream were all in the same room." Cyborg snapped. He hooked Raven up to the machines. Just then the alarms went off.

"Some one needs to stay here and watch Raven." Robin said.

"I will!" Beast boy volunteered immediately.

"No Beast boy: we need you to be there and help us fight. Terra can stay." Robin gave out his orders thn he realized Terra wasn't with them. "Where is she?"

"Um dude… look at your communicator." Beast boy said. Robin obediently looked and then he saw who the trouble was. It was Terra.

-

Ok short I know, but I wanted to get the chapter up. If anyone is ooc please tell me. I'm planning on ending the story soon, but if you guys have any major ideas that you want me to use I'm open to suggestions. Other wise I'm ending soon. Also I thought I should tell you that I'm going to write a sequel. I don't know what it will be called yet, but I will make one. Also it might take a few months after I end the story to get the first chapter of the sequel up. Please excuse the fact that it took me so long to get the chapter up. I went to my cousins over the weekend. Please tell me if it was boring, and what I can improve if it was boring. Please review because if I get a lot of reviews asking me not to end it soon I have more ideas on my head that I was planning to make into other fics, but they would work fine in this one.


	7. on the rooftop

Hey guys I'm back with another update. This is the last chapter. I will have a sequel because I had a few people ask for one, but I have some other ideas I want to make stories out of first. Hopefully the sequel will be started soon, but knowing me it might be half a year before I start it. Now I noticed no one ever reads these author notes so I will just get on with the story. Oh and for anyone who does read these notes I just wanted to tell you that Terra is not causing the trouble, she is the one in trouble. Just thought I would clear things up.

-

Robin looked at his communicator. It was Terra. "Cyborg you stay and watch Raven." Robin commanded. With that Beast boy, Robin, and Starfire went to go save Terra. When they got there they saw Control Freak with Terra. He had a plastic zombie holding on to Terra and every rock she threw at it just ripped it. After it was ripped it immediately sealed itself. She had even tried throwing rocks at Control Freak, but he just dodged them with his ballet.

"So now will you admit that Mega Monkeys 7 is for babies, and Mega Macho Men is full real videogameaholics?" Control freak asked Terra. Just then a green rhino rammed into Control freak. He fell onto the ground, and dropped his remote. The remote broke and the zombie resumed its original cardboard state. Terra was unconscious by the time the zombie let go of her. They all headed back to the tower.

-

"Dude if we get meat pizza it will ruin the food." It was a week after the fight with Control freak. Beast boy and Cyborg were having another fight about what type of pizza to order. Nothing really had happened during the week. Raven was out of bed and feeling fine again, Terra was back to her normal self, Starfire quit playing video games because she got bored of them, and Beast boy hadn't had anything happen in his relationships.

"Pizza isn't pizza without meat!" Cyborg countered.

"Pizza isn't pizza with meat!" Beast boy yelled.

"That tofu pizza completely ruins the taste!"

"How would you know? You've never even tried it!"

"You haven't tried meet."

"Yeah I have and I was sick for a week."

"…" Cyborg couldn't think of a comeback.

"So will you at least try tofu pizza?"

"No"

"Why not?"

"Because tofu will make me sick for weeks."

"How do you know?"

"…" Cyborg didn't have a comeback to that either.

"Why don't you just get two pizzas?" Raven asked.

"Because two pizzas cost too much." Robin said.

"So we're just gonna sit here while they argue?"

"Friend Raven you must be nice to friend Robin!" Starfire said.

"Yeah what she said," said Terra.

"I will pay for the second pizza now can we hurry up?" Raven asked in her monotone.

Beast boy was happy. He didn't like arguing with Cyborg. The only reason he argued with Cyborg was because he wouldn't eat meat and that was normally the only thing available when Cyborg chose what they ate. Robin walked over to the phone and ordered the pizzas.

-

"Dude, Robin, since when were you good at video games?" Beast boy asked Robin. It was an hour later, the titans were all doing there separate thing; Robin and Beast boy were playing video games, Cyborg was working on his "baby", Starfire was feeding Silky, Terra was in her room, and Raven was who knows where. Robin was beating Beast boy in video games.

"Starfire taught me." Robin said.

"Why did Starfire teach you and not the rest of us?" Beast boy paused. "Oh, don't answer that."

Robin started laughing at Beast boy's comment. They played for about half an hour and Beast boy got tired of getting beat. "I'm going to my room," he said as he left the main room. He wasn't really going to his room, but he wasn't going to tell Robin that he was really going to see Raven. He walked down the hall to Raven's room. He knocked lightly on the door.

No answer. He knocked louder.

Still no answer, "Raven I'm coming in. Please don't kill me." He said, as he opened the door. Raven's room was pretty much the same as it was last time he had been in there. It still was dark and creepy. Raven wasn't in there. "Raven?" He called softly. 'I wonder if she went to the roof' he thought to himself. He left her room and shut the door. He walked up to the roof. He opened the door and as he expected Raven was there. "Hey Rae," he said as he walked onto the roof.

"Beast boy you have to choose." She said angrily.

"What do you mean?" He asked confused as always.

"Me or Terra?" She asked.

"Raven…" he was cut off.

"You love Terra! I know it and you know it! Now just leave me alone!" Raven yelled. She used her powers and grabbed Beast boy. She threw him down the stairs.

"Raven wait!" He called out.

"Just shut up and leave me alone! Go be with Terra like you want to be!" Raven said. Her voice wasn't as fierce as it was eirlier. It was more of a sad voice. She used her powers to shut and lock the door to the roof. She heard banging on it with a few times. Then she heard a muffled voice. Then he gave up.

-

Beast boy ran to his room, crying, He didn't love Terra; he loved Raven, but she would never see that.

-

I know really sad ending. I promised a sequel, and I will get it up… eventually. Anyway I've already started on my next story. No it's not the sequel to this. The first chapter should be up in less than two weeks, but I'm not making any promises. The more reviews I get the more I will be tempted to write so review people!


End file.
